Reserved
by AuAu
Summary: My second story. (Yes this will have more than one chapter) Lila said "yes" to Arnold after asking her out so many times. How will Arnold's friends deal with it?
1. Discovery

This is one of the stories I am working on right now. I have a couple other ones that I've been working on. So far you only get this one. =p Hopefully I will have time to update off and on. Teachers have been dumping me work like they are dumping trash! @.x Therefore, if you don't get update from me. That's most likely why. (Blame my teachers, blame my teachers!!! J/K)  
  
This story at the beginning is sorta like my other one. I wrote this pretty much around the same time as my other one, so it's kinda similar. but that's just the beginning. I will be different later. I promise! =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah... we all know. I know, you know, we all know that I have nothing to do with the wonderful Craig Bartlett who created Hey Arnold! *sigh* Too bad.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
  
By: AuAu  
  
April 9, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Riiiiiing. The phone Rang.  
  
Helga went to pick up her phone and there was no doubt who the caller will be.  
  
"Hi..." she said with a hesitant voice.  
  
"Hey Helga. This is Arnold." The young boy responded.  
  
Yup. Helga was right, it was him. Since they were ten years old, Helga had promised Arnold to treat him nicer instead of picking on him. She did it just to please Arnold, to make him happy, despite her feelings for him. However to protect her own reputation, she still sometimes treated him like she did before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
When Helga had just pulled a prank on Arnold as usual and laughed at him on the P.S. 118 playground during recess.  
  
"Ah-ha-ha-ha. Look everybody, how clumsy for him!" Helga gloated and everybody laughed except for Gerald.  
  
"Grrrr..." Arnold slowly gets up. "Ok, that's IT!"  
  
And he stormed away with Gerald.  
  
The kids gradually went back to their own activities while Helga quickly hid behind the trash, whipped out her heart shaped locket and began to speak the words that she had bottled up inside.  
  
"Oh, Arnold, you have get experienced another day of torture from me, Helga G. Pataki, your personal tormentor. Day after day I long to be nice to you. Day after day I wish I can tell my deepest darkest secret to you, instead of all the silly little pranks that I had been putting you through for the past six years of your life. Oh Arnold I love you, Arnold, I love you!"  
  
::Wheeze:: THUD!  
  
Helga walked out from the back of the trash and went back to class.  
  
~After school~  
  
"Hey Helga!" a voice called out.  
  
"WHAT?" sounding irritated and turned around. It was Arnold. "Oh, it's you! What do you want?"  
  
"We need to talk." Arnold said firmly.  
  
"Not now, Football Head. I've got a bus to catch!" closing her locker and turned to the door.  
  
"No Helga." Arnold said firmly again. It shocked Helga, but she quickly recovered. She turned around and faced Arnold. "What do you mean 'No'"? The bus slowly rolled out as Helga was darting at Arnold. After she knew what just happened, she yelled. "NO!" Running after the bus seemed like she's determined to catch it just by foot. After no success, she turned back to Arnold.  
  
Hands on her waist. "Ok, you just made me missed the bus, so this better be good!"  
  
"Why, why are you doing this? Why are you always picking on me?"  
  
"None of your beeswax!"  
  
"I think it is, considered that you've been doing it for six years and I deserved to have an explanation."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm not giving you an explanation."  
  
"Well, why?"  
  
"B-because I don't want to! It's a free country!"  
  
"Why can't we just get along and be friends just like the others instead of hating each other?"  
  
"I can't. I'm not like the others. I'm suppose to be mean and --"  
  
"No, you are not."  
  
"How do you know? What do you know about me, genius? And you mean I've been picking on you for other six years and you think I'm not mean?"  
  
"Not when I first met you."  
  
"Well yeah. I mean...w-what's your point?"  
  
"Well I think you are just hiding your true feelings!"  
  
"T-true feelings?" Helga softened and feeling sweaty. 'This is not good, Helga ol' girl...He is getting too close! There's no way he is going to find out your deepest darkest secret just yet! Just snap out of it... you can do it.' "What true feelings? This is me, Helga G. Pataki, the 4th grade bully. I'm mean and nasty. What you see is what you get!"  
  
"Well, I've seen the true Helga, at least the Helga that has a different side to her than being a bully and wave around her fist all the time. The Helga that's truly nice, and genuinely did something nice for me sometimes. I just don't understand why you have to be so mean the other times."  
  
Helga inwardly swooned. 'He thinks I'm nice!! He thinks I have a good side!' But at the same time she didn't know how to answer his comment without showing the true her. She looked down on the ground where her feet were, speechless and defeated. There was an awkward silence, but Arnold decided to break it.  
  
"You know, Helga..."  
  
No response.  
  
"...if it's not too much to ask... it would be nice if we could be friends...instead of fighting..." Arnold held out his hand to wait for Helga's agreement. Helga seemed shocked and scared. So Arnold assured her. "What have you got to lose, except to gain a friend?" and he smiled at Helga, who hesitantly took his hand and shook it.  
  
"C'mon Helga, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Hey I just said I'll be your friend, don't get gushy on me!" returned back to her defensive tone.  
  
"Hey, can't a friend walk a friend home?"  
  
"Sure, fine, Arnold. Whatever floats your boat."  
  
"Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"So how's it going, Football Head?" Even Helga agreed to be Arnold's friend, she can never stop calling him "Football Head."  
  
"Not much. How about you, Helga? What have you been up to lately?"  
  
Helga sighed as if she was going to say it once more after she was asked the millionth time. "The usual. Mariam had fallen asleep on the couch again, and Bob had been complaining his beeper sales all day. I'm just bored to death looking for something good to do! What are you doing this afternoon, Football Head? What are you plans?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about going to the movies with Lila this afternoon."  
  
"Oh..." Helga's voice trailed off with a slight disappointment.  
  
Arnold heard her disappointed "Oh", but thinking she was just saying that because he had plans. So he just ignored it. "I'm sure you'll find something to do. There are a lot of things you can do!"  
  
"Yeah...sure, may be for you, Arnoldo."  
  
It just dawned on him that there were no baseball practice; Phoebe and he were her only friends and Phoebe was out of town. But before he could say anything, Helga assured him.  
  
"It's okay, Arnold. I'll be fine, you go with Lila..." with sadness in her tone.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll find something to do, don't worry about me."  
  
Before they hung up Arnold said something that hurt Helga's heart without knowing it.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What for?" with a curious tone.  
  
"For seeing the good in Lila. You don't seem to hate her as much now, and I'm glad. She is really wonderful. I'm happy that you two are now getting along pretty well."  
  
"...Oh yea...sure, Arnold."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, Helga."  
  
"Yeah, see you Arnold."  
  
Helga hung up the phone and threw herself onto her bed. She sighed. "Jerk. Oh Arnold, we're such good friends and yet you still go with Lila. Will good friends ever be together? What can I do so that you will know my feelings for you and possibly love me back as you had pined for Lila, but to me. Ohhh!"  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Helga?" It was her mom.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Did you remember to do your laundry?"  
  
"Yes, Mariam!"  
  
With that Helga took an hour nap. After she woke up she decided it's still early and she would like to take a walk in the park. So she got up and walk straight out the door without even bother to say anything to her parents.  
  
-------------  
  
The park was relaxing. Fresh air, green trees, grass, couples taking walks joining hand in hand. Helga wished that someday She and her beloved can do that. Then there's Arnold & Lila, parents walking their kids running around...wait a minute... Arnold and Lila are here?! That had shocked Helga. She thought they would be in the movie theatre watching some dumb movie, but guess not. She quietly sneaked up behind them and into one of the nearest bushes.  
  
"Oh Arnold, isn't this ever so nice?"  
  
"Yeah. You want to just stay here and talk?"  
  
"I'm certain that it would be alright."  
  
"Lila...you think we would have a chance together? Cause I really, really like you."  
  
"Arnold, I've told you. I don't like-you, like-you. I just like you."  
  
"I know, but you are not giving me a chance though. I really want to be with you, Lila."  
  
~+~  
  
At this point Helga was really wanted to block out what Arnold's saying to Lila. But at the same time she wanted to listen to them and find out what's going on between them.  
  
~+~  
  
Lila thought for a moment. "Well... to be perfectly honest, I suppose I wouldn't mind giving you a chance," said sheepishly with a little blush and turned into a smirk.  
  
"WHAT?!" Helga almost screamed out loud as she was eavesdropping. She was furious.  
  
"How could she?!" Anger was raging her veins. She felt jealous and betrayed, "How could Lila do that?! She knows that I like him, but still she gave in and let my beloved get close to her! She doesn't even have feelings for him! How dare her! Once I get my hands on her, she'll be sorry that she had ever messed with Helga G. Pataki!"  
  
Then she heard Arnold's voice again.  
  
"Great! You won't be disappointed Lila, I assure you."  
  
"Oh Arnold, you're ever so sweet."  
  
Arnold had clearly blushed and he hugged her. When Helga saw it, her heart was smashed into pieces. She couldn't take it. The pain was impossible to fathom. "Is there ever going to be a chance for her to be with Arnold at all? Somehow she doubted it. She was always Arnold's friend and there was nothing more to it. Helga hated the fact. What can she do to win her beloved over Lila? Does fate against them being together? She was very upset and broken hearted, yet she know she can never tell Arnold about it now since he's with Lila. It looked like he had got what he wanted already. She ran back into the house and into her room ignored everything else and cried her heart out.  
  
-------------  
  
Slight wind had blew on her face as the autumn leaves fly across their view. Lila leaning on Arnold's shoulder as she started to talk about herself, her stories and her over told jokes. Amazingly Arnold didn't mind. Lila was so nice, smart, polite and pretty. She was always so happy and whenever Arnold sees her, she put a smile back on his face. Lila is just so...  
  
-------------  
  
"...So perfect! She is just little Miss Perfect! Phoebe, I just can't stand her! She drives me crazy!"  
  
Helga went to her best friend's, Phoebe's; hopefully she would give her some advice or at least lend her a listening ear. It just hurts too much, and what Arnold and Lila did had bugged the living heck out of her, especially Lila. Helga thought Lila would at least not lead Arnold on, but no, she had betrayed her.  
  
"Since you can't really change who she is, perhaps you might want to change your approach"  
  
"Phoebe, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! No Phoebe. We have to fix her wagon a little bit."  
  
"But isn't that just exaggerating the problem? I think you should show your true side to him instead of fighting with Lila and getting back at her. Haven't you done enough damage during their time together? In the end those plans never worked out."  
  
Helga wide-eyed in surprise "Y-you knew about those?!"  
  
Phoebe stared at her. "Isn't that what you did during the Cheese Festival? I've seen you around when I was with Gerald. I recalled that you've done the same when Arnold had his eye on Ruth."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well fine! It's not like you plan is going to work! I've been his friend for a while now. I haven't been mean! And what do I get? He's still all over Li-la!"  
  
"Helga, if it's fate that you two should be together, then just be patient. I'm sure it will work out by itself!"  
  
Phoebe gave Helga a smile and left the topic as that.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Well... that's it for now. It's not a cliffhanger, however it's a good place to stop. I have to go back to my stupid homework! But don't forget to R/R! ^.^ 


	2. Agitation

Here is the second chapter to this... I hope you like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the cartoon... blah blah blah  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 2: Agitation  
  
By: AuAu  
  
April 14, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Even the dreadful day was over and a new morning had come for Helga, she still feel uneasy. The thought of them being together was just very hard to shake. Arnold spent time with Lila, talked to her, carried her books, followed her all over... it had been like this for the whole day, no different from anytime before yesterday. Sure it bothered Helga, but it never bothered her this much.  
  
'Oh Arnold, that is just ever so nice of you.'  
  
'I'm oh so certain that there is ever so much hope, Arnold.'  
  
'To be perfectly honest, Arnold, I just like you. I don't like-you, like- you.'  
  
Scenes from the past and present of them being together, and of Lila leading Arnold on and dropping him at her doorstep, just repeating over and over again in Helga's mind. They were driving her nuts! She wanted to go over there pulled them apart, took Lila with her and strangled her with her bare hands, though Lila to this day has kept her promise to not to tell her secret. But she'll know if she did that, something bad and unthinkable would happen. So she just sat there in silence hoping no one would noticed, since it was lunch time and most people were too hungry or too engaged with their conversation.  
  
"Helga, are you alright?" But of course there was always Phoebe, who was one of the few who truly cared about her, and usually noticed if there was something wrong with her.  
  
"Oh hey, Pheebs."  
  
"How are things proceeding Helga?"  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Not much really. Arnold flirts with Lila and Lila acts like nothing has happened...and I, well, I'm basically invisible. We usually talk, yet he didn't even notice me today. All he did was fawning all over Li-la, even Geraldo seems to get tired of being the third wheel."  
  
They looked over at them and saw Gerald rolled his eyes a little bit as Arnold dragged him to be with Lila.  
  
"Well, you guys are friends right?"  
  
"...Yea. So? Ever since Lila had said 'To be perfectly honest, I suppose I wouldn't mind giving you a chance,' he had not given me the time of day to talk to me at all."  
  
"I'm sure he will once he has realized that Lila does not fulfill his needs when he is in his crucial point."  
  
"What are you saying? What's that in English?"  
  
"All I'm trying to say is you are not his ex-girlfriend. You are his friend, and at times he will need another person other than the one he has his eye on to be there for him. So when that time comes you can really show him how you care. And through those behaviors of yours I'm sure he can see the true colors that has concealed within your soul."  
  
"So what you are saying is I have to be used by him? When he gets dumped and possibly crawls back to me, I'll get him; and then when they somehow get back together again, I'll lose him again?"  
  
"No. Not being used, just simply being a friend...the key to a friendship."  
  
"...And when will he start to stick to me instead of Li-la?? When is that going to happen?"  
  
"Be patient and just wait."  
  
"But Pheebs! I've been waiting since I was three and it has not even come close!"  
  
"Love is not a thing you can hurry. It is something that's worth waiting for, for the best usually comes last."  
  
Helga thought for a moment. Before she could respond to Phoebe, Gerald came over to their table. Phoebe blushed.  
  
"Hey Phoebe. You wanna go out tonight?"  
  
"Where will be go, Gerald?" Phoebe asked with her meek voice.  
  
"Oh, to a late night movie maybe? We can have a little double date with Arnold & Lila." Gerald said with a smooth tone, acting like he's Mr. Suave. He also noticed the angry face plastered on Helga saying 'Phoebe and I were talking, Geraldo!' but he ignored it.  
  
"Well... perhaps it is not such a good idea --" glancing at Helga, but Helga interrupted her.  
  
"Just go Phoebe..."  
  
"But --"  
  
"I'll be fine, you go with tall hair boy."  
  
"If you say so, Helga."  
  
"Alright Phoebe, I'll see you tonight then. I'll be over at your house around 8?" Phoebe nodded and Gerald walked away to rejoin with his best friend.  
  
-------------  
  
For the rest of the school day, not much really happened but the repeating cycle of everyday life in Hilwood. However Helga was over at Phoebe's, since she was not willing to go home to her uncaring family.  
  
"I can't believe that Gerald and I are going out tonight!" Phoebe is sounding very excited.  
  
"Yup, and looks like nothing's gonna stop you!" Helga reading her comic spoke up without even looking up.  
  
"I am so intrigued by the fact that he had grown to love me. I never thought he would return my love for him."  
  
"Uh-huh," still reading her comic. It had been like so for a while and 8 o'clock had finally arrived. Gerald was also knocking on the door while Phoebe was frantically running around her house to get ready for her special night with Gerald, Helga went to get the door for her. Gerald had a purple t-shirt and black pants on.  
  
"Hey Gerald," she said halfheartedly.  
  
"Helga!? What are you going here?"  
  
"Hey! Can't I be at my best friend's house when I want to?" turning back to her seat and continue with her comic reading.  
  
'Uh...well--"  
  
"Don't worry, Geraldo, I'm not going to your little double date with the Football head and Li-la." Her voice had mixed with anger and jealousy. Gerald could tell, especially he was nothing like Mr. Dense. But Phoebe's voice had chimed in before Gerald could say anything back.  
  
"I'm ready!" Phoebe sings with her usual cheerful voice.  
  
The two friends turned and saw Phoebe at the top of her staircase walking down with her usual ensemble with a slightly dazzling blue top with a wince of make up that's barely noticeable. She was very pretty they both agreed.  
  
"Well, I better get going. Since you guys are leaving and there's really no point of me staying."  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you when I get back, Helga." Phoebe said to her friend with a promising smile.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, let's go. Otherwise we'll going to be late for the movie, and I'm sure Arnold & Lila are waiting."  
  
Phoebe gave Helga one more glance and walked off to the other direction with Gerald After seeing the couple vanished into the night. Helga went home. Where else was there to do? She sighed. Nothing. There was nothing she could do except to wait for her best friend to come back.  
  
-------------  
  
Meanwhile in the movie theatre, the couple had just met up with Arnold and Lila. Gerald and Arnold did their handshake.  
  
"Hey man, what movie do you want to see?"  
  
Arnold thought for a moment, looking at the billboards. "How about 'The Evil Twin 4'?"  
  
"I would be fascinating to see all the stunts and special effects in the movie," Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, cool. Let's buy the tickets," said Gerald.  
  
Just as Gerald reach to the ticket window, Lila spoke up. "But the movie seems ever so cruel and violent. I'm certain that we shouldn't give in to the temptation and watch that movie like the other children."  
  
"What do you wanna see then?" Gerald asked with discontentment.  
  
"How about that one? 'Oh So Special Someone 2'? That sounds ever so sweet." At the end of her sentence she gave Arnold an irresistible smile, well, to Arnold at least.  
  
"No, Lila. We are not going to see 'Oh So Special Someone 2'," Gerald said.  
  
~+~  
  
Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe were sitting at a theatre room, while Lila went off to the restroom. The three were waiting for the movie to start.  
  
"I can't believe we are watching 'Oh So Special Someone 2'," Gerald said with his arms crossing, making no eye contact but to the movie screen in front.  
  
"C'mon, Gerald. It can't be THAT bad." Arnold, once again, trying to convince Gerald to look on the bright side.  
  
"It can't be THAT BAD?! Arnold, are you crazy?! This is a mushy romantic film we are talking about here!" Gerald threw his hands up in the air to emphasis his point.  
  
"SHHHH!!" All the people near them who heard Gerald were trying to silence him even though the movie hadn't started. Gerald growled, crossed his arms again and sat back. Just as the movie started, Lila walked back in with a sly smile on her face. Phoebe was the only one who noticed it, but she decided not to bring it up now and make a huge deal.  
  
~+~  
  
Gerald was soon getting really bored of the movie and desperate need of something to do. He looked over to the right at Phoebe who did not seem to enjoy the movie very much. Then he turned to his left and saw Arnold, who seemed to still be entertained by it, and Lila who was obviously engaged into the movie. Gerald looked back to Phoebe again and this time she looked back at him and gave him a warm smile. They got closer and closer with each other. Before they knew it they were kissing and making out.  
  
Arnold turned and looked at them. He smiled, remembering how much Gerald liked Phoebe for such a long time. Now Phoebe was able to return his love for her and they were going out. Arnold wished that someday Lila would, may be actually like him-like him and they would go from there. He subconsciously brought his arm around the seat next to him on his left side, where Lila sat. 'I guess now or never,' he thought. As he turned to Lila and about to kiss her, he found her disappeared. She was not in her seat and the man from a few seats down suddenly glanced over and noticed Arnold still in his ready to kiss position. The man gave him a weird and disgusted look. Then Arnold realized what he was going and immediately took it back. His face was flushed with red.  
  
~+~  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes for a while during her make out session with Gerald and saw the seat right next to Arnold was empty and Arnold was blushing hard. Where was Lila? Why was Arnold blushing so hard? Being the smart girl she was, she figured that Arnold was trying to kiss Lila, but found that she was not there anymore, and he might be seen by other people. Phoebe slowly pulled away from Gerald's kiss and said that she had to use the restroom.  
  
"Gerald, I need to use the restroom. But I'll be back okay?"  
  
"Alright, see you when you get back, babe."  
  
With that Phoebe walked out the door and searched for the bathroom. In the process of doing it, she found Lila talking with some guys by the concession stand.  
  
"...And whatever you do, don't touch that cow." The group laughed as Phoebe watched them from afar.  
  
'Ugh! It's her lame jokes again.' Phoebe thought. Then she saw something she couldn't believe her eyes. Lila was pulling a guy close and kissed him passionately. 'Lila?! Kissing a guy? I thought she is going with Arnold...is she cheating on him? That's extremely unbelievable according to my recent research on her. She was such a shy and innocent girl. I can't believe she's cheating on Arnold too. That tramp.' Lila resumed her conversation with the group of guys as Phoebe continued her trip to the restroom.  
  
~+~  
  
After a few minutes the Oh So Special Someone had finally come to an end, and people started to come out of the theatre to the lobby. Lila noticed people coming out of the room.  
  
"Hey, I really need to go guys. I'm ever so sorry. Bye." She said farewell to the audiences who were around her.  
  
"Bye." The group of guys started to disperse.  
  
"Call me!" Lila called out to the guy she kissed earlier as he left for the door. The guy turned around, acknowledged her comment and left.  
  
Then Lila happily strolled to the women's restroom so that Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe would not get any ideas if they saw her coming out of it after missing half of the movie.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Phoebe went to the bathroom earlier... and now Lila. What will happen next? Hmmm.... =) I personally don't think this is a cliffie. But R/R anyway. ^.^ (I hope this is not too long/short of a chapter) 


	3. Face Off!

Disclaimer: Me no Craig Bartlett. I do not own Hey Arnold in anyway. (Except for this story)  
  
Author's Note: Before I begin I just want to say special thanks to those who reviewed my previous two chapters. THANK YOU~!  
  
Sprinkles - Hold your horses, LoL. (BTW, your comment did make me laugh) I just said I am a Arnold and Helga fan (well, may be I did say I feel icky putting Arnold and Lila together. I don't remember). That doesn't mean I won't put Lila with Arnold. (and I don't mean I will do it) Don't kill me just yet. Just be patient and wait how the story will turn out! =)  
  
Moonlight Whispers - I sometimes watch Rugrats, but not usually. My heart is still on Hey Arnold. (Sorry, if I disappointed you) But I'll come "visit" when I have time. =)  
  
To the others - Onward I go! Woohoo!  
  
And now. Here comes the 3rd Chapter of this story! Brought to you by the one and only. Me! Muahahahaha. :D  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 3: Face Off!  
  
By: AuAu  
  
April 19, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Phoebe sitting on the stall pondering what she had just saw outside in the lobby. What was Lila doing? Who were those guys she was talking to? What about Arnold? Did she even genuinely have feelings for him? She didn't think so, she must be up to something, and so Phoebe concluded. But what? Trying to get her boyfriend jealous may be, if that was even her boyfriend. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and disturbed her thoughts. Someone walked in and immediately standing in front of the mirror, fixing her hair, Phoebe supposed. Judging by the green shoes the person wore, she knew that there could be only one person, Lila. Who else in the right mind would wear a shoe that's 'ever so' green?  
  
Phoebe heard Lila smirked. It had brought her back to reality, and gave her a cue to listen to what Lila was going to say...if she was going to say something. She did.  
  
"My plan had finally started working. Soon Helga's life will shatter like broken glass and turn ever so miserable. Nobody will be able to stop me. Not Arnold, not Gerald, not Phoebe! Lila you are oh so smart!" She said to herself and Phoebe inwardly gasped, trying not to give away her existence.  
  
"Soon the mighty certainly will fall. I'll be standing on top, no one will dare speak against me! They will be oh so scared to do it. Not even Helga!"  
  
Phoebe just sat there listening to Lila. Then she heard running water which it slowly stopped. Phoebe suddenly felt Lila looking her way, and she froze.  
  
"Hey! Who's there? Who is ever so rude, sitting there eavesdropping?!" Lila practically yelled.  
  
'Should I answer her? If I do answer her, she'll know it's me. If I don't...' Phoebe noticed her door was banging and the lock was shifting. 'Is Lila trying to pick the lock and open my door?' Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if Lila found out it was her who was listening. When Lila opens her door, she would know anyway. So she walked over and pulled the door with great force like she was going to rip the door out with one thrust. It made Lila backed off a little bit.  
  
"LILA!"  
  
"Phoebe! Why that's ever so nice to see you here!" Lila knew she was in trouble, but she refused to back off.  
  
"We were watching the same movie." Phoebe responded coldly with her arms crossed.  
  
Lila's face from scared quickly turned into anger. Tension filled the air. The two angry girls standing in front of the stall door staring at each other.  
  
"So what is this plan you are strategizing?" Phoebe's tone hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Nothing." Lila crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HELGA?!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"I'm certain that it's none of your business." Lila return to her annoying cheerful voice.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." Phoebe was actually clenching her fists ready to punch Lila, something that we didn't always see.  
  
"Try me." Lila said confidently knowing that Phoebe would never hurt anybody. She was too petite and weak to hurt anyone bigger than her.  
  
Phoebe immediately grabbed Lila and pushed her to one of the stall doors. Her behavior had caught Lila off-guard. "You asked for it!" Phoebe said as she gripped Lila on her arms harder. Lila struggled to get out of Phoebe's grip. She was surprised that her grip was actually pretty strong for someone who was usually so gentle.  
  
Since Lila couldn't get away with Phoebe's grip, she decided to kick her at the stomach as hard as possible. It made Phoebe involuntary released Lila and banged herself on the wall behind her.  
  
"That will show you the oh so small consequence for challenging me."  
  
"Grrrr..." Phoebe swung her fist across Lila's face angrily.  
  
"Ow! Watch my face! You are ruining the make-up and my oh so beautiful face!"  
  
"Isn't that the point?"  
  
"Ugh! Ok, that does it!" Lila punched as hard as she could. But Phoebe ducked and her fist ended up punching into the wall instead.  
  
All the ladies who were planning to go to the restroom retreated after the saw the two girls fighting. One woman ran out of the restroom, when Arnold and Gerald both came out of the theatre room that was showing "Oh So Special Someone 2".  
  
"Ahh!" the woman panicked.  
  
"What's going on?" Arnold asked and trying to calm her down.  
  
"There are people in the restroom are fighting... it looks like a really big fight."  
  
"Great. I wish I can watch them fight. It would have been cool."  
  
"Gerald. That would not have been cool. Someone will get hurt. What if it's someone we know?"  
  
"Arnold, it's Phoebe AND Lila we are talking about. They are two of the least vicious people in our school! How can they be them?"  
  
"Boys, they were two girls who are around your age, I think." The woman chimed in urgently. Then she quickly ran to the restroom door and took a peek again. "It's an Asian girl with glasses, wearing blue and a red- headed girl with freckles and a disgustingly green outfit. They look pretty bad."  
  
"PHOEBE AND LILA?!" Arnold and Gerald both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Ahahahahah!" Gerald burst out laughing out loud regarding the woman's comment about Lila, a red-headed girl with freckles and a DISGUSTING GREEN OUTFIT. Deep down he couldn't agree more, but he never told Arnold since it would really hurt his feelings. It was such a weird time to laugh like that, especially their two very girlfriends are fighting in the bathroom. How ironic. But Gerald just had to get that out of his system.  
  
"Do you think the ladies in the stalls would mind if we go in and break them up before they kill each other?" Arnold returned his composure, though still wondering what in the world it was so funny that Gerald had to laugh.  
  
"Well, if I was in there I would appreciate someone to break them off before they decided to get her killed too," with that the woman ran off.  
  
"C'mon, Gerald!"  
  
"Man, do we have to?"  
  
"Gerald, we will be the only ones who will do that. I'm sure we can break them off. If we don't no one will!"  
  
"Aw man!! Arnold, why do you always have to look on the bright side?"  
  
"Well, somebody has to."  
  
Both Gerald and Arnold knew what they had to do next -- went into the women's bathroom (hopefully none would mind due to the circumstances) and broke the fight apart. If they didn't do it, no one would. Before they entered they could hear them arguing, punching and fighting noises. But they stormed in anyway.  
  
"Lila!"  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
The two girls kept on fighting just like they hadn't heard their name was called. Arnold and Gerald ran towards them and pulled them apart so they were unable to reach each other. But both were trying to struggle their way out of the guys' grips and back to their fighting. Luckily they did not have the strength to do so.  
  
"Whoa there, Phoebe, calm down! I've never seen you like this! What's going on?" Gerald asked worried. But Phoebe didn't respond but making noises and whining.  
  
"Lila, Lila! It's okay. What happened?" Arnold asked Lila as he pulled her to a hug and put his hand on her back and brushing her hair with his fingers.  
  
"SHE!" pointing at Phoebe and pretending to cry. "She did it! She started the fight. I was just defending myself. Arnold, she was just ever so mean!"  
  
Gerald was shocked. 'Phoebe? His Phoebe??' He looked at her and her sadness plastered on her face. "Phoebe would never do it. If she did she must have a really good explanation for it."  
  
"Well Phoebe, what is the reason for doing all of this?" Arnold spoke trying to stay as calm as he could.  
  
As she was about to speak, she saw Lila beaming at her as if to say if you tell them anything, you are ever so dead! So she closed her mouth, defeated. Gerald saw Lila's glare, but he didn't mention anything. May be he was just seeing things and have bias towards her. If he said something that was no true, he was afraid that he would make the matter at hand messier and a lot more complicated. He decided to talk to Arnold later about it.  
  
After a few moments of silence and gasping for air, Arnold finally spoke up.  
  
"Okay. Let's go. We're all tired. We can talk about this later." He helped Lila up as Gerald did the same to Phoebe. The two guys practically had to drag the girls out of the bathroom. The girls still hate each other. They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, you okay?" Gerald asked with concern.  
  
"Yes. I am better. Thank you Gerald." Phoebe gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back.  
  
"Oh of course she is oh so better, she beat me most of the time and it's ever so painful," Lila whined.  
  
"Lila." Gerald said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Am I ever so right, Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe wanted to say something but Lila's annoying voice suddenly made her anger rose above her.  
  
Gerald noticed Phoebe was trying to hold back before she blow up, so he spoke up to defend Phoebe from Lila's remarks. "I'm sure Phoebe will never do something like that all of a sudden!"  
  
"Well, Gerald, you are just ever so wrong! She did beat me up, can't you see the ever so gruesome bruises?" Accusing Phoebe and showing her scares to Gerald and Arnold. "Oh Arnold, please believe me. I am ever so innocent. You do believe me right?" she begged.  
  
"Yeah, well.uh." Arnold struggled to respond.  
  
"Arnold, come on man! You know Phoebe would never do something like that without any reasons!" said Gerald. "But Lila on the other hand-"  
  
"Hey, what did I do? I am ever so innocent, remember?"  
  
"-she is bad news, man. Arnold, think about it."  
  
Arnold bit his lip, and even his anger arose. "I'm sure there are some logical explanations. I really doubt that Lila would do something like this."  
  
"Arnold!" Gerald whined. "Why are you siding with Lila? Are you saying that Phoebe is actually the one who started the fight?"  
  
"Stop it! I am sure Lila has her reasons, and I just want to hear both side of the story first."  
  
"Arnold get it through your mind, she is not the one for you! So stop side with her!"  
  
"Okay that's it, that's the last straw. I am siding with her, but I am not siding with her cause I might have better chance with her. It's just that I still have reasonable doubts that she would be the cause of the fight. If you've got a problem with it, deal with it!"  
  
"And may be I won't even deal with it!"  
  
"Fine, then!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
At that time the bus just came and the four eventually got on the bus as smooth as it could get. However Gerald and Phoebe sat together in the 2nd row of seats, when Arnold and Lila sat a few rows from the back. Arnold got off the bus before Gerald because he had to walk Lila home. As he got of the bus he darted at Gerald and Lila gave Phoebe a "Humph!"  
  
-------------  
  
The first half of the walk to Lila's house was mostly silent. But then Arnold started a conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry that Gerald keep blaming you, Lila." Arnold said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay Arnold." Lila said with a caring voice and laid her hand on his shoulder. "We both know that I am ever so innocent, and that's oh so enough for me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Gerald can be very judgmental sometimes, and it's starting to get on my nerves. When I sometimes wanted to talk to him about something, he always laugh at me or how bad it is going to be."  
  
Lila thought for a moment and said, "well, you've got me. I'll be your oh so attentive best friend."  
  
When they reached her house they said goodbye, and Arnold headed home.  
  
-------------  
  
Gerald and Phoebe got off the bus when it stopped a couple blocks near Phoebe's house. The couple strolled down the sidewalk alone in peace, at last without Arnold & Lila hanging around them. That's what Gerald liked about it. So that way he could really show how much he cared for Phoebe without any changes of the mood. Knowing sometimes his mood could change drastically from caring to plain annoyance sometimes when Lila's around.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, I'm sorry Lila snapped on you like that. If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have taken you there. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, Gerald. I understand. It's not your fault."  
  
"And that Arnold, how can he stand Lila? I just don't get it sometimes. What's so good about her anyway? He has been fawning over her since 4th grade. Sometimes I just can't stand him always talking about her."  
  
Phoebe chuckled a little bit, but did not say much. Then Gerald continued with a more serious question. "Phoebe, can you tell me what happened?"  
  
She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "This isn't the time yet. I will tell you later. I need time to think about it first."  
  
"Alright. It's okay Phoebe. Just tell me whenever you are ready."  
  
As they reached the doorstep Gerald kissed Phoebe lightly on her forehead.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Gerald."  
  
"Bye Phoebe. Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
After Phoebe closed the door of her house, she quickly ran to the phone and gave a call to her best friend. She waited for a while and someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." A low, manly voice spoke into the phone. It clearly was Helga's Dad.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Pataki. Is Helga there by any chance?"  
  
"Oh, yea. Hold on."  
  
Then she heard Bob yelled, "Olga! Phone!"  
  
"It's Helga, Bob, Helga!"  
  
Phoebe heard her coming to the phone and Phoebe began to collect herself.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Helga, how are things?"  
  
"Oh, hey Pheebs. As usual. I just locked myself in my room so I didn't have to see my pathetic family downstairs."  
  
"I'm sorry, Helga."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. I'm used to it. Hey, how did things go with Geraldo tonight?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um.it was quite fun. We went to the movies with Arnold and Lila."  
  
"Oh, what movie did you end up seeing?"  
  
"Oh So Special Someone 2" Helga laughed, "you guys actually like those kinds of movie?"  
  
"No! We were all going to see "The Evil Twin 4", but LILA talked us into it and Arnold wanted LILA to be happy so we had been constrained to see it with them."  
  
"Oh, how did that go? Was it boring?" Helga laughed a little and decided to brush the emphasis off on the name Lila. 'It's probably nothing. She probably got that bias from me.'  
  
Phoebe paused. "It was. fun, exhilarating!"  
  
Helga could sense the uneasiness in her voice. What could have happen tonight? They were the nicest people around.  
  
"Did something happen tonight, Pheebs? First your mind was like scattered to somewhere else; second, you sounded down and angry; then you emphasis the name Lila. What happened? Because I doubt that my opinion of her will change yours."  
  
"Uh, no. . It's nothing. Well, it's getting late and I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"But, Phoebe!"  
  
"Bye Helga!"  
  
The phone clicked right away leaving Helga on the other line bewildered.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
There goes another chapter. In case you if you haven't noticed I'm trying to keep my chapters around the same length. (But I think this one is a little bit longer though) I hope you liked it. I thought including an arguing/fighting scene of the two girls would be interesting. The next few chapters I will try to get inside their heads as much as possible. Remember to review! It would be GREATLY appreciated. 


	4. Vindictive Vengeance

Disclaimer: you know this.  
  
The upcoming chapters are from a certain character's point of view. So they tend to be really short like this one. I hope you won't kill me for it. (I truly do feel bad)  
  
Puppiescute: To answer your question. I can't really answer the question without giving any away. Just stay tuned for the next chapter (not this one, chapter 5).  
  
CHiEf: Thank you for your advice. I'll take it to heart and what you said really encouraged me. =) I never thought my story will give people reasons to read fanfics again.  
  
Elyse: Haha! Thanks for reminding me. I forgot they are supposed to be 14- 15 year olds. Lol, whoops. .May be I should add that somewhere.heh heh.  
  
Now let me continue.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 4: Vindictive Vengeance  
  
By: AuAu  
  
April 26, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
POV of Ever so Evil Lila Sawyer  
  
Ugh! That Phoebe! She hit me so bad. I knew her strength did not match her ever so petite body. But I never thought she would be that strong. May be I underestimated her a little bit. Humph. Well, that is not going to happen again! My plan is moving along oh so well. This is too good to be true. I am not going to let someone ever so cruel to ruin my ever so perfect plan.  
  
I can't believe this. Even Arnold and Gerald's friendship starts wavering, that I never expected. However I can oh so use that to my advantage. Without Gerald by Arnold's side telling him what to do, Arnold will be oh so easily wrapped around my fingers. Then my plan will work without any fuss. Arnold will fall oh so much in love with me, bawling over my hands and feet. Helga's hopes and dreams will be shattered. Phoebe and Gerald will not be able to do anything about it.  
  
Heh heh heh heh. This is going to be ever so much fun. My oh so sweet revenge. I still remember that day when I got spinach dumped on me in the cafeteria. That was just ever so mean. I was oh so embarrassed. After the way she treated me from the beginning when I first came to P.S. 118, I'm certain that I'm not going to sit back and suffer anymore. Helga G. Pataki must DIE! Uh. I mean.leave!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Oh dear.. How evil is Lila? .She looked like she had become what Helga appeared to be! Anyway, stay tuned for more POVs! And remember to review! ^.^ (the other stuff is actually longer than the actual content. But that's okay.)  
  
BTW, I have a question. can somebody tell me what's the writer's block thing? I hear it a lot but I have no clue what it is. Thankie! 


	5. Reflecting Relationships

Disclaimer: me am not Craig.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 5: Reflecting Relationships  
  
By: AuAu  
  
May 3, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
POV: Phoebe Hyerdahl  
  
Whew! That was a close one. I could not let Helga know about this fight I had with Lila yet. It would be too dangerous. I don't want her to worry about Lila too. It wouldn't be a good thing, right? At least not now, I am not ready yet. If only there is a way to make Arnold see what a mischievous and deceitful person she is. Oh, he's so dense. But then again I didn't know until I saw her out in the theatre lobby. I wonder what Gerald really thinks of her.  
  
Hm.Gerald. Now there's a guy. I never thought a pleasant guy like him would cherish my affections. I can tell that he concerns about me a lot and always look out for me. Certainly it is a dream come true. Tonight he's been so sweet. He stood up for me to Arnold and Lila. He trusted me that I didn't execute such an evil plan. I just wished that Arnold and Gerald didn't fight. They are probably not talking to each other now, and Gerald will loose his best friend. It's partly my fault. May be I should tell Gerald everything that happened tonight. Who cares about what Lila thinks! Gerald will understand. Hopefully that will keep him from making a big mistake. Arnold is actually an amazing guy, just dense.  
  
Arnold and Lila. I still can't believe Lila! She's actually cheating on Arnold, and he's too dense to see that she really doesn't like-him, like- him. As heartbreaking as it can be to Arnold, I have to concur with Gerald: Lila is not the one for him. She said yes, just because she wanted to take revenge on what Helga has done to her in the past. Arnold still bows to her every wimp. I am positive if Arnold sees those guys with Lila tonight and that kiss, he will change his mind. I wonder how blind can people get when they like/in love with someone. Human nature is just so invigorating sometimes.  
  
Well, it's been a long night and I should go to sleep. Tomorrow I have a lot to do at school. G'nite!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Well, there goes another chappie. Doing these POVs can buy me some time to think of what's going to happen next. Haha. Anyway, hope you are still enjoying it. R/R! -Au.Au. 


	6. Concentrated Contemplation

Disclaimer: I'm really not in the mood of writing one, really. But then again please don't sue me. I don't own Hey Arnold!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 6: Concentrated Contemplation  
  
By: AuAu  
  
May 7, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Inside Arnold's football head  
  
What a night! Phoebe and Lila, two of the shyest people in school, got into a fight with each other? What has the world come to? I sighed. Who started the fight? What is the reason for the fight? Could it be Phoebe who started the fight? She wouldn't do that. She's a logical person. Then could it possibly be Lila? But she's such a gentle creature. She would never do that, would she? I can never imagine her doing something like that. I really don't know what to think. And then there was that kissing incident...what's up with that anyway? She didn't even tell me she was going to leave and made a fool out of me. Good thing only that guy saw it. If my friends saw it, they would be laughing so hard.  
  
Then there was Gerald standing by Phoebe. He's my best friend since pre- school, and he chose Phoebe over me! He usually sticks with me all the time. I guess you change when you have a girlfriend. You tend to take her side. It's normal right? Right. I guess I did too, and I went a little bit overboard; I shouldn't have blamed Gerald even though I still don't think Lila did it. But it's all over now, he probably hates me more than ever. I suppose I should just not talk to him for a while to let him at least cool off.  
  
I haven't seen Helga all night! I hope she's not too bored at home when we were at the movies. Even though she had made some dramatic changes with her attitude over the years, she still doesn't have many friends. Frankly she just has the 3 of us. People probably are still scared of her, afraid that they are going to be bullied, I guess. I kinda feel bad for her. Since Lila and I have been together, Helga has been like a spare tire of a car. If one of us is busy, we use her as an substitute. She hasn't been too big on Lila and I together either. Hmm, I wonder why? Lila is nice...well, for the most part, except for tonight.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Ah, the football head.. He's still as dense as ever. How can he not see it!!! Ah well. R+R, please!! It would be greatly appreciated. 


	7. Emulate Exposures

Disclaimer: consider this is it, don't own Hey Arnold, and I need to go to my next class!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 7: Emulate Exposures  
  
By: AuAu  
  
May 5, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Gerald Johanssen's point of view  
  
Mm-mm-mmh! I can't believe Arnold can't even see it! It's plain as day that Lila had started the fight. He has known Phoebe a lot longer than Lila and knows that she would never do such thing, ever! Lila.well, she just came during 4th grade, and how can someone be so perfect all the time? I mean, it's almost inhuman when you think about it. He still can't see it. I just wish that he would have listen to me once! He still stood by her. Back in fourth grade she repeatedly said that she didn't like him like him. Feelings aren't something that can be controlled just like that, then how can someone all of a sudden say they do? I think Lila must have up to something. Too bad, all is over. I've already lost my best friend in pre- school. If he didn't even listen to me when we were friends, why should he now? It's over. Ah well. But I guess I can still look over him in some ways.  
  
I hope Phoebe is doing okay. She just went completely ballistic tonight over Lila. She doesn't normally do that, and I think that's one of the reasons why I like her. Always so-level headed and cool, like me. If I am not a guy and she's not my ex-best friend's girlfriend, I would have done something to Lila. How dare she hurt my girlfriend like that! But too bad, I'm a guy and have to maintain my reputation for being a ladies' man. I guess standing up to Phoebe and being there for her are the only things I can do at the moment, until she feels ready to tell me what was going on in the restroom tonight.  
  
Over the years Helga had truly turn from her tomboy, bully side to a more feminine side of her. Well, for the most part anyway, except for her occasional snap backs. I got to know her a lot more the past year. The truth, she's kinda nice and quite pretty if you ask me. But I wouldn't say that to Phoebe, since she may have the wrong idea and get jealous. No matter how nice Helga has got, she is still just my friend and Phoebe is still the one I fall for.  
  
It's getting late and I am tired. I need to get some sleep now. See you in the morning, bubbah.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
What's going to happen between Arnold and Gerald? Stay tuned to the next STORY chapter!! While you waiting for it, please r/r!! 


	8. Serious Suspicions

Disclaimer: y'all know what I mean  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Reserved  
  
Chapter 8: Serious Suspicions  
  
By: AuAu  
  
May 5, 2003  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Helga G. Pataki's thoughts  
  
Ok. that was strange. Phoebe hardly ever acted like this, no, never. I wonder what had got into her. She doesn't usually have such hatred towards Lila. What is it that is bugging her so much? My old detestation couldn't possibly persuade her from where she's standing, could I? I know for a fact that she is hiding something from me, and I am going to find out what it is.  
  
May be Lila is really up to something lately and she is really planning to get me away from Arnold. ..No, that's crazy talk. My hate for her has already diminished. Besides if she is planning to get me away from him, then why did she give me the part of Julliet so I could.you know what him. That couldn't be it. But then again she already had him as a boyfriend. What more does she want?  
  
Wait a minute.could it be Gerald? Could he has told her something about Lila? No, no, no, no, that couldn't be it. Gerald is a good person, even though I still don't always get along with him. He and Phoebe together, it is the best thing that has happen to Phoebe. Gerald has been able to be good to her and help her in a way that I can't. They are meant for each other and we all know it.  
  
Lila and Arnold on the other hand.well, I am not quite sure about it. Since everyone seems to think that they are one of the best couples in school, I guess that must be true. May be fate will never let me be together with Arnold. The flaxen unruly tuffs of cornflower hair football headed angel, the one whom I will never deserved. *Sigh* May be I should stop thinking about them before I get all paranoid again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Poor Helga.. =( R + R please!! =D 


End file.
